1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an air column apparatus, and particularly to a buffer air column with a three-dimensional structure and a packing case.
2. Related Art
An air sealing body is formed of a material of a resin membrane, which is heat-sealed into a sealing state to form an air column. The air sealing body is provided with an air filling port for filling air. When gas is filled into the air column through the air filling port, the air sealing body can be used in an inner package as a buffer material.
A common air sealing body only provides a single-layer buffer effect, that is, when the air sealing body is pressed by weight of an article, only the gas filled in the air sealing body buffers the pressure. However, when the volume of the article is large and the weight exceeds the weight that the air sealing body can buffer, the article cannot be effectively buffered and protected.
Therefore, a technical issue faced by the inventor of the present invention and persons in technical fields of relevant industries is how to design a sealing body capable of enabling an air sealing body to have multiple buffer effects, to automatically open an air inlet for continuous air filling to shorten the air filling time, to automatically perform air closing in air filling, and to automatically lock the air after the air closing to keep the air from leaking for a long time.